Jack Stone: We Salute You!
Jack Stone: We Salute You!, also known as LEGO Jack Stone or simply Jack Stone, is a CG brickfilm produced by Artworld UK for The LEGO Group. It is a promotional film that advertises the LEGO theme Jack Stone."Jack Stone free videotape" on YouTube It was produced by the studio that had previously produced the CG cutscenes for multiple LEGO video games, as well as some LEGO commercials and other promotional materials.Rock Raiders United Knowledge Base page on Artworld UK The film was distributed on a VHS tape that was sent for free to subscribers of the LEGO Club Magazine. It could also be received via in-store giveaways.LUGNET search for "Jack Stone video" Reports state that individual portions of the film were available to view on the LEGO website, and that the film later became available on Comcast On Demand.Brickipedia "3901 Jack Stone Video" page Plot synopsis The film takes the form of a special news report paying tribute to the heroics of Jack Stone. The reporter is joined by the chiefs of three public services, who each tell a story of an event in which Jack Stone greatly assisted them. Res Q While a parade is taking place in the city, a truck collides with a water tower, and the city is flooded. Helicopters cannot get low enough to rescue the civilians due to the parade banners. The rescue boat is called in, but is blocked by an overturned truck. Jack Stone arrives to save the day by attaching helicopter rotors to the boat, and flying low over the vehicles and under the banners to reach the stranded civilians. Police A criminal breaks an associate out of prison, and the pair head to rob a bank. A police helicopter lands on the roof of the bank, and the criminals manage to steal it. The police are at a loss for what to do, but Jack Stone arrives and, taking inspiration from a fishing rod, rigs up a contraption to catch the helicopter out of the sky. Fire While the fire department is busy keeping a massive fire under control, another building across town is going up in flames. Jack Stone arrives on the scene, and he creates a device to lift the building on a flatbed truck. He drives to the ocean and reverses the building into it, extinguishing the flames. Ice rescue The news report is interrupted by a breaking story of a man stuck out on the frozen harbor, after attempting to ice skate. A rescue helicopter crashes into a bridge, a rescue boat cannot make it past the ice, and the ladder on a fire engine is too short to reach the man from the road. Jack Stone arrives and takes parts from all of the nearby vehicles to construct a walker with a ladder on the front, to reach and rescue the trapped man. Credits All voices by: * Marc Smith * Martin Sherman * Andy Loudon Animation by: * Robert Dorney * Teoman Irmak * Stephen Freir * Ed Pattman * Marvin James * James Roberts * Mark Smith * Simeon Hankins * Henk Venter * Steven Crisp * Greg Barrett * Adam Beamish * Chris Read * Avril Crisp * James Harpham * Paul Biver * James Parker * Kirsty Cotterill * Karl White * Barry Keegan Composer: * (Air-Edel Associates) Recorded music: * Gridiron March W. Loose © 1982 KPM Music Ltd. Audio by: * Peter Hall * Paul Weir * Rachel Hall With special thanks to: * Bruce Hopman * Gordon Bennett * Kathleen Fleming * Kim Pagel * Natalie Dickenson * Per Hjuler * Rhubarb Ltd * Rob Ellis * Steven McCall Associate producer: * Jason Povlotsky Producer: * Stewart Green Executive producers: * Bob Thompson * Trine Mønsted Script by: * Hannah Kodicek Production by: * Artworld UK for the LEGO company References Category:CG brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms filmed in the United Kingdom